


Metriod: Ridley Mission

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Metriod Fusion, Samus has been arrested for destroying a Federation facility. She is immediately shipped off (with out a trial) to a remote high security prison. Angry at the Federation Samus decides to break out of prison and put an end to the corrupt and stupid ways of the Government. But she can't do it alone, and her friends in the Federation can't help her, she can't connect them even if they could. So Samus is left with only one choice, one of her fellow prisoners, Someone she knows can help her tear the Federation apart. But is she really willing to work with him... can she work with Ridley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metriod: Ridley Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic is written by EmeraldSage86's twin brother, who doesn't write stories as cute and fluffy.

Regret. Regret is what immediately comes to Samus's mind, now she had never really regretted much before, top three things she regretted, letting the baby Metriod die, letting Adam Malkovich die, something she regrets even more now that computer Adam had called her an idiot for trying to do pretty much the exact same thing organic Adam had done. And lastly the thing she regretted most was probably, thinking that flying back to the Federation home world right after sending their X infested space station into the side of a planet, and thinking someone would believe her. Now Samus didn't regret working for the Federation, in fact it was the opposite of regret, if she didn't keep stepping in the Federation would have been destroyed three times over by now, along with all life in the universe on an occasion. Now she knows someone would have believed her that destroying the space station infested with mindless killer endlessly reproducing parasites was in fact a good idea, but she never got the chance to explain. As soon as she had entered the Federation home worlds orbit, she had been attacked by government ships, the surprise attack had caused her to crash land on the planet. As she was crashing she felt two things, regret for coming to the planet without a real plan, and happy that she had remembered to drop off her little animal crew she'd picked up on the station. Just before impact she had emailed computer Adam's AI to her friends Admiral Dane. Hopefully the Admiral can help her out.

The crash had rendered Samus temperately unconscious, she wasn't sure for how long, but when she came too she was aware of three things, one her suit had been taken, two she wasn't in her zero suit instead she was in a standard orange prison shirt and pants, Samus scratches at some uncomfortable pieces of cloth under her shirt she reaches under her shirt and removes the offending garment, she glances at the garment she just took off, she recognizes it as a 'bra' she knew human girls wore them but the Chozo didn't have such things, she prefers her zero suit anyway. And third she was in a holding cell abroad a Federation prison transport ship, she recognizes the design she been in these kind of ships plenty of times, although she's never been in one of the cells.

Samus sighs heavily and leans her head back against the wall of her cell, she looks out of the corner of her eye and becomes aware of a fourth thing, standing outside her cell is that douche bag from the bottle ship, she remembers he had tried to arrest her after that universe saving mission, to Samus's annoyance he seems to have done it this time. Although Samus chuckles to herself, she had never actually learned the guys name. She glares at the man outside, and he seems to notice that Samus is awake and looking at him, he gives Samus a smug look, one that only people who believe they've won give.

"Hello Ms. Aran." The Man asks in a tone as smug as his face. "Did you enjoy your rest."

"No frankly I didn't." Samus glares daggers at the man but he doesn't seem to care.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, it could've been your last bit of good sleep." The Man seems genuinely disappointed, if it wasn't for the grin on his face. 

"Why am I here?" Samus asks raising an eyebrow at the man, she can already guess the reason but she wants to learn as much as she can about his motives. Lucky for her he takes the bait. 

"You have been arrested for crimes against the Federation." The Man answers matter-o-factually, Samus silently rolls her eyes. 

"Destroying your infested space station I assume?" Samus asks obviously annoyed by the man, who nods in his head in confirmation. 

"You disobeyed a direct order and destroyed a valuable Federation resource" Samus slams her feet on the ground propelling herself into a standing position. 

"Resource!?" Samus blurts out. "The X would have destroyed the entire universe if you idiots had gotten a hold of them!"

"That is not what we believe." The man says pompously, Samus just stares at the man, who takes her silence as an indication for him to continue. "We believe the X could be a valuable asset to the Federation, they are obviously intelligent creatures, the counsel is quite positive that an alliance could be made between the Federation and the X. And if that is deemed truly impossible then our scientists are ready to study the X and make use of their... 'unique' properties." 

"Oh is that all." Samus slams her hand into her face, she gestures with her other arm as she speaks. "Then by all means go ahead, please continue with your completely insane plan." 

"Thank you Samus. I told the counsel you'd come around." Samus blinks at the man in front of her. She is completely speechless, did he actually believe that she was ok with this? Did this guy not understand sarcasm? Those are just two of the questions swirling around in Samus's head right now. But instead she asks a much simpler question. 

"Are you high?" Samus asks completely seriously. The Man doesn't seem to notice her question as he continues talking. 

"Now I regret to inform you that until we can confirm that you are not a threat to the Federation you shall be detained in a top security prison." Samus glares at the annoying government man. 

"Don't I get a trial first?" Samus guesses the answer in her head before the man speaks. 

"Well there was a mix up. You know paper work and all." The Man grins at her. "But don't worry we'll get it all sorted out as soon as we can." 

"Right I'm sure you will." Samus scoffs as she rolls her eyes. Samus feels the shuttle activate its brakes, she listens to the hydraulics hiss as the docking process begins. Suddenly a pair of glowing handcuffs surround Samus's wrists, as the ship powers down after it's done docking the bars to the cell retract into the ceiling. Samus remains motionless on her bench as the man outside her cell is joined by some guards, Samus concludes that these guards are from the prison as they waited till the docking was complete to come in. 

"Come this way miss A." The man says as he begins walking down the hall, Samus follows him without making a sound choosing to seem complainant for now. As the group walks down the hall, the mystery government guy, then Samus, then the two armed guards. Samus takes the walk to figure some stuff out. 

"He called me miss A that means he doesn't want the guards to know who I really am, most likely the guards and warden wouldn't keep me prisoner if they knew who I really was." Samus thinks to herself as she follows the government man off of the prison ship and into the actual prison. "And I can't tell them myself, they wouldn't believe me most people still think Samus Aran is a dude. And Admiral Dane and Anthony have no idea where I am so they can't get me out of this. So I got to figure out how to get out on my own." 

"Hello Warden I have a new prisoner for you." The government man is speaking to a man in standard galactic warden gear. The warden does not look too happy as he turns to face the government.

"Hello Colonel you know I always love it when you demand I hold onto your special prisoners for you." The warden says his annoyance clear in his voice, Samus hears the Colonel chuckle in response to the Wardens statement.

"Yes Warden very good. Now then." The Colonel turns to look at me. "This is Miss A, I require your aide in keeping her detained until I come to retrieve her."

The Warden sighs. "Colonel you know this jail is a place for some of the most dangerous criminals ever? I can't in good conscious put a woman like this in here with these animals." 

"Now Warden-" The Colonel begins, be he's interrupted.

"I'll be fine." The Colonel and The Warden turn to look at Samus, the former seems suspicious while the latter is shocked. 

"Ma'am I don't believe you quite understand where you are." The Warden says his concern obvious in his voice, Samus just scoffs and shoves her way past the Colonel, she marches right up to the Warden and holds up her wrists.

"Just tell me where my cell is and get these things off of me and I'll be on my way." Samus says coldly, her voice and eyes showing no emotion. The Warden looks from Samus to The Colonel who nods approvingly, The Warden sighs heavily before pushing a button on his wrist controller, Samus's handcuffs vanish and a nearby door opens up. 

"Down that hall you'll find a large open room full of tables, it serves as both the dining room and rec room, the inmates spend the day either in that room or in their cells. Your cell is number three hundred and twenty seven." The Warden watches as Samus walks past him and into the hall, as soon as she walks through the door way it closes behind her. The Warden heads to a nearby window and looks down at the large room he just told her about.

Samus walks down the long corridor to the dining hall, her eyes scan the walls and ceiling searching for anything that could be useful for her future escape. She doesn't pay attention to all the people who turn to look at her as she enters the dining area,she just continues searching for weaknesses in the structure or flaws in the security, while she can't see all the details without her scan visor, she has used it enough and been on enough adventures to be able to notice small details like that. But she's dragged out of her thoughts as she feels someones hand get close to her butt. 

"Hey baby what you-" The criminal is cut off by Samus reaching back and grabbing his wrist, before he can react Samus flips around and quickly bends his arm in a way that prevents him from moving without hurting. Samus leans in close to the guys ear. 

"I'm no ones baby." Samus speaks coldly into the mans ear, he shudders instinctively. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can, Samus makes a quick motion with her arms and snaps the mans arm in half he screams out in pain as she drops him to the floor. She spots her cell number and heads for it, most of the other inmates quickly get out of her way, a few lunge at her but she nimbly avoids them, she gives a few of them a quick jab or two, and she snaps a couple fingers but she gets to her cell without too much trouble. Once there she quickly slams the barred door shut behind her, she quickly examines her small cell, a small bed on one side a toilet and sink in one corner with a remote controlled curtain, the only other thing in the room is a small bench on the opposite wall to the bed. Samus sits down on the bench and looks out her cell door, a few inmates are glaring at her but Samus ignores them, she continues searching for flaws in the jail. 

Up in the command booth the Warden stares wide eyed down at the scene before him, this woman just fended off men who were taller and more muscular then she is. She did it so easily too like she's done it a hundred times. The Warden turns to look at the Colonel. 

"Just who did you bring to my prison Colonel?" The Warden asks raising an eyebrow at the superior officer, The Colonel just smirks as he turns to head back to his ship. 

"It doesn't matter Warden just keep her here." The Colonel glances back at the Warden before he continues. "You can handle one woman can't you after all she isn't the most dangerous prisoner you have here." 

"No." The Warden takes a moment to think about the vicious monster currently locked in solitary confinement. "Not by a long shot." 

"Excellent then I leave it all in your capable hands Warden." The Colonel gives a nod as he heads out the door back into his ship. The Warden watches the Colonel leave, when the Colonel is out of sight he looks back out the window toward the blonde women sitting in her cell. He wanders who she is and what shes thinking right now. 

"Their all a bunch of idiots!" Samus screams in her mind, her eyes continue to examine every inch of the prison walls, she notices some cracks and some other weaknesses in the structure, but nothing really helpful, when there are fewer inmates in the dining area she'll give everything a closer look. Because Samus knows this branch of the government, and this time she says it out loud. "They fucked up, these guys always fuck up, I just need to find out where they fucked up the most."

**Author's Note:**

> Ridley will be shown in the next chapter, I just wanted to use this one to get Samus in jail.


End file.
